Collar
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Who knew that their first unofficial date would be picking out a cat collar. FitzSimmons (One-shot) (Sequel to 'Gifts')


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in this Agents of SHIELD. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Collar

If you had asked Fitz what his first date would have been, even if it was unofficial, he wouldn't have said picking out a cat collar was the ideal date. Not that he was complaining that he got to spend time with Simmons but picking out a cat collar didn't really qualify as a great date in his opinion.

They had gotten into a car, albeit a normal one that didn't have a SHIELD logo plastered on the side, and drove to the pet shop that was near where the Bus was landed. For most of the ride, they say in silence, neither of them quite sure how to talk to each other outside of work, which is what they ended up talking about in the end. Simmons had asked him questions about how he made the cat, what materials and patterns he had used and programed into the cat, as well as various other things.

 _The cat is the whole reason we are going on this 'date' in the first place after all…_

They had of course suggested bringing the cat with them to see which collar looked the best, but ultimately it was up to Simmons to choose. He had a vague question enter his mind about whether or not the cat actually _could_ make decisions but brushed it away.

 _Even if it can, the decision is still up to Simmons._

The two of them, three if you counted the cat, now stood in front of the shelves of collars. Fitz only stared at them in confusion before glancing at Simmons.

 _How are you ever supposed to make a decision with this many choices?_

"How do they expect you to choose with so many?" He asked and then glanced back at the collars, still feeling confused. He knew that they were most likely made by different distributors as well as different materials, but did that mean that they also had different qualities?

 _This is too confusing…_

"Well… I'll have to take into account colors, quantities, materials, styles…" Simmons began but quickly trailed off upon seeing the confused look on Fitz's face. She gave a small laugh before staring back at the collars.

 _I wonder which one she'll choose…_

"Which one do you like Fitz?"

He stared over at her before realizing that she had asked a question. He glanced back at the rows of collars, before seeing one that did indeed have little fake gems on the collar. He glanced at her before pointing at the collar.

"That one. I figured that it fit in the 'cute' category." He glanced over at Simmons, seeing the confused look on her face as he said this. "That is to say that… umm… Skye said that I should get you something 'cute' and I figured…"

Fitz trailed off, his face heating up when the look on Simmons's face turned from one of confusion to one of mirth. She laughed quietly and he glanced back at the collar, trying to think what could be so wrong about it.

"Skye did suggest that I try things that are cuter." She stated and he stared over at her in confusion before he realized what Skye had been up to. Admiration for his friend made him smile.

 _She's been looking out for us all this time…_

Simmons reached up to grab a light blue collar with shells painted on the side before pointing to the one that Fitz had said that he liked.

"You can choose one and I can. Then we can alternate between the two."

He stared at her in confusion but did what she told him to anyways. They began to walk towards the checkout line, the cat following Simmons closely at her feet.

"Why would the cat need more than one collar though Simmons?" He asked, laying the collar down on the checkout lane as she did the same. She laughed and bent down to pick up the cat, water spraying on her hand as the cat gave her a lick.

"She doesn't but it's a fun thing for them. Besides…" She began before leaning a bit closer to him before continuing, as if they were sharing a secret. "That way she has a collar that each of us like, since you were kind enough to make her for me."

Fitz felt a light blush spread on his face and he rubbed his hair, not quite sure how to respond to her statement.

"Don't you two make quite the couple." Simmons and him sprung apart at that, both blushing profusely before he glanced over at the clerk who had said that. The older man was smiling at the both of them, the collars already in a bag.

"Uh… umm… we're not…" He started to say before getting cut off by Simmons finishing the sentence for him.

"We're not dating." She looked down at the cat at that and Fitz watched as the man glanced between the two, his smile growing.

"Sure thing. Your total will be $20.00." Fitz handed over the money before taking the bag and thanking the man.

Simmons began to walk out, her face still red and Fitz followed her. He glanced back at the clerk to see the man give him a wink before gesturing towards where Simmons had walked out. His face heated up more at that and he raised a hand goodbye before going to join Simmons in the car.

They got about half-way through the drive before Fitz remembered something.

"Hey Simmons." He began and she glanced out at him from where she was sitting, petting the cat. "What did you decide to name the cat?"

She pulled out the collar with the gems on it, snapping the device around the cat's neck before smiling over at him.

"I figured that Gem would fit. She is my special gem from you after all." He felt a smile make its way onto his face and he couldn't help it.

"You're my special gem too Jem." He whispered and she glanced over at him in confusion.

"What was that Fitz?" She asked and he glanced over at her before back at the road.

"Nothing." He stated as he continued to drive. When he had glanced at her, he could have sworn that he saw a light blush on her face but figured that it was just his imagination.

 _It might not be the best unofficial date, but I'm still glad that I got to spend it with you._

* * *

 **So I'm back! This is a sequel to 'Gifts' in which they do go pick out a collar for the cat, now named Gem. With how hyped up I'm getting for Season 3 being just a few weeks away, I figured that I should write something pertaining to my favorite couple. I hope you all enjoyed and have a nice week! Please let me know what you thought!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
